A Vampire's Soul
by MariaNox
Summary: I knew him from the during. He pulled me out of my hell. He gave me the tools to run and never be found. I could only repay him by holding onto his soul, right?
1. Chapter 1

_HEY! How is everyone? I know i haven't updated A Stray in a while and i'm sorry. I'm working on a billgillion things right now (including this) So, updating will be slow..._

_Anyway! You need to know these things **before** reading:_

_1. Anything that is in italics and in double quotation is Alex speaking in Delia's mind._

_2. Anything that is normal and in single quotations is thinking._

_3. Um... I think that's all... If your confused: You're supposed to be._

_I hope you guys love this story as much as I do!_

* * *

><p>"What do you think Alex? It's really pretty here. And there's snow!"<p>

"_Well, it is far away from Whites." _Alex's voice rings through my head. His smile brightens a small corner of my mind as we stand atop a cliff.

I look around at the beautiful landscape. Large mountains silhouette the horizon and large evergreens stretch out as far as the eye can see. This has to be Washington since the sun is almost none existent, 'I'm kindda hungry, now. How long has it been?'

"_It's been a week since you've had food, and I doubt you want to hunt right now."_

'Valid point.' I sniff the air for a couple moments. Some elk are grazing to the east as a mountain lion stalks them. I smell a lot of humans to the west. I look over and see some smoke. I near it and begin to smell pancakes, bacon, and some hamburgers. My mouth starts to water. 'Should I go all human?'

"_I don't think you have too."_

The trees here are gigantic! The green leaves turn the world into a shimmer of dark emerald and a deep jade. The animals stay far away, wary of the half vampire in their presence. The ground is littered with dead leaves and twigs, with an occasional pop can or some other rubbish. I come to the end of the woods and find a delightful little diner spread out in front of me.

It is a classic, by my book: Chrome exterior with glass windows letting you see what is going on inside, cute red booths, spin-y red stools, and waitresses wearing white aprons and somewhat puffy skirts. I can see right to the cook through the hole in the wall. When I notice the white hat on his head, my lips pull up into a smile. Most of the patrons look the same: long black hair, dark skin, and smiles all around.

I race across the highway. A car honks a horn at me, but I roll my eyes. He could never have hit me, and if he did I wouldn't of felt it. 'Okay, money in my pocket?'

I push open the door, feeling the money materialize and my hair shrink.

"Hi, may I help you?" A dark-haired woman steps in front of me and I stop, I blink a couple of times.

"Is it okay if I sit on a stool?"

She looks at me then a stool, "Sure. There are menus right there." She points at the stack then gives me an obviously fake smile.

"_They seem not to like anything that reminds them of vampires." _I glance at the glares I receive from the other patrons of the diner.

'No, they don't.' I sigh. _ '_Quileute?'

"_Must be. We must be on their reservation."_

'That's not good.' A boy with short black hair walks up to me. He smiles kindly with a hint of sympathy that confuses me. I look to his nametag and find the name Embry.

"What would you like, miss?"

I look down at the menu, 'What looks good?'

"_Hamburger sounds good… Oh! That one with bacon!"_

I sigh. "This burger with a large fries, um, and Mellow Yellow."

"Mellow Yellow?" He looks at me like I'm a freak.

"Oh, where I used to live it's called Mellow Yellow. Mountain Dew please." I scratch the back of my head embarrassed.

"Oh! Okay, I'll get that right away." Waiter Embry turns quickly and walks behind the wall.

"_I hope he won't spit in it."_

I make a face as I tear up the napkin. I turn and strain my neck to see him but, cannot. 'I hope not too. He seems nice enough though.'

"_Never judge a…"_

'I know, I know.' I sigh. I know that saying very well. Alex always uses it when we move somewhere new.

We wait about twenty minutes for the food. I clap gleefully when I see the steaming hot platter. "Mmm! Thank you! This looks excellent!"

"_My mouth is watering! My God it looks beautiful."_

'Sucks to be you 'cause I get to eat it!'

"You're welcome." Waiter Embry smiles and walks off. I dig into the amazing burger as Alex sulks in the corner of my mind.

"Ugh, I am stuffed." I groan, I rubbing my belly. "That is one of the better meals we've had in a while."

"We?" I look up from my plate and find him leaning away from the corner of the kitchen right next to the window to the cook with my cup in his hand. The waiter tilts his head to the side.

My eyes grow big as saucers. 'How could he have heard that?'

"_I have no idea. This is very interesting."_

"Um…I must have misspoken." I smile nervously.

He frowns. "Are you done with your food?" I only nod my head. He comes back with the bill and I slip a…

I raise an eyebrow at the green bill in front of me then to the piece of paper that holds the cost of my burger, fries, and pop. It comes to about twelve dollars, 'Why a hundred dollar bill, Alex?'

"_I didn't know how hungry you were!"_

'Yes, you did.' I roll my eyes and pick a napkin out of the holder materializing a pen.

Twirling the pen in my fingers for a moment, I write, "Keep the change."

"_What? That was supposed to last us a while!"_

'It's not like you can't make more.' I jump off the stool and walk out.

"MISS!" The waiter calls, but I ignore him.

"Where to, my friend?" I smile to no one.

"_Let's go running!"_

I laugh. "Okay! This is going to be so fun! I love running!"

"_I know!"_

I jump into a tree and stare through the leaves looking for any brave animals. I sigh; no animal in their right mind would ever come near a vampire, for good reason too.

I hear a quick burst of wings and watch hundreds of birds take a frightened flight. I watch the birds fly away faster than most normal frightened birds would. I sigh when their inky black bodies disappear. With their bodies gone, I can see the sky clearly—the one thing that will ever change no matter how fast I'm running or where I'm running.

I debate for about a second which way I should go. I smell a faint scent of metal and follow that. The scent gets stronger and stronger, but I can't seem to place what it is. I stop abruptly at the edge of the woods.

'Look a person!' I hone in on the lone standing figure in the clearing. I don't want to know or look at the lump in the grass. He's pretty much a run of the mill vampire: unnaturally pale skin, lean muscles, and the classic sickly sweet smell.

"_That's no person. It's a vampire."_

'Well, it's not a White so we don't have to freak out.' I sigh and the person turns around. I blink at his straight jaw line, perfect nose, and surprised eyebrows. His blond hair looks unkempt, but in a way that would make any guy jealous, not the 'oh, I never clean it' way. He puts on a crooked smile that would make any girl on the planet swoon. I just see him as a regular guy.

"Um… Hello? Are you from around here?"

I frown as I see the crimson eyes, "_A human drinker?"_

"No, I am passing through." He appears in front of me, but I don't flinch one bit, "What are you doing here?"

I put my poker face on. "I'm looking to live here. Since you aren't from around here, I will be on my way." I take a step sideways but he mirrors my movements. 'So it's going to be like this then.'

"_Not good. We're a bit rusty with fighting."_ Alex laughs at the sarcastic joke.

'Alex, that is not even funny! We both know that I have more fighting skills than half the Volturi guard.' I joke right on back biting my lip to keep from smiling.

"You do not smell like a human or like a vampire. What are you?" He raises his eyebrows. His scent fills my nose. 'Blood, lots of it too. He must have just made a kill.' Blood, the same metallic scent I couldn't place before, mixes with a pleasant scent of pines. Not that appealing. That's why the birds must have fled. And that explains the lump in the grass.

"_I hope the Quileute legends aren't true or we are royally screwed."_

"That does not concern you. Now, leave me alone before I have to use force." I take another step, but he does not get the hint. I sigh, "Mister, you can't feed on me. I am not some rare hybrid thing. I am a vampire just like you. I just spend most of my time around humans."

"But your eyes…"

I sigh at the blond before answering, "It was one of the things I kept."

"Oh, well, I will let you on-" A growl erupts from the woods.

"_AWE! C'MON! JUST WHEN WE WERE GOING TO LEAVE!"_

A giant wolf steps out of the forest followed by three others. The leader is a silver color and looks seriously pissed off. The one right behind the silver wolf is an orange-ish red color and has white paws. The one on the left is an almost white wolf, somewhat grayish, and the last one on the right is a cream color.

"Damn it! You fool! This is Quileute territory!" I scream and take off. 'Full vamp, please.'

I push my legs faster and faster. "_Here we go!"_ I break away hearing the wolves behind me. "_Only two of them, Orange and White."_

'They gaining?' I shoot off a fallen tree.

"_Yes, God! How are they so fast?"_

'Damn! They're gonna kill us. Alex, I am so sorry. I might as well let them get us now.' I sigh with tears in my eyes.

"_At least turn into half human first, maybe they'll be interested enough not to kill you."_

"Okay, I can deal with that." I feel the warmth return to my body, and my speed decreases. One of the wolves whines. I look back, and then I find my face in the dirt and a firm paw on my back. "Dude! I didn't do anything I promise! I just… HEY! Don't even think! OW! PUT ME DOWN!" I beat on the muzzle of Orange.

"_Do you want me to change you into vamp so you can't feel it?"_

"No, I think that would piss them off…more…" The white wolf gives me a weird look and makes a husky choking noise. "Are you laughing at me? Alex, they're laughing at me!" This makes the wolves look around, then back at me with confused looks.

"_It could be the fact that you are technically talking to yourself."_

"Oh, shut up." I growl, "So where are we going? I'm not going to die, right? I only ate a hamburger and fries! And I think that's legal."

White snorts and Orange shakes his head.

"Hey, now, I can feel your teeth ripping my insides up. How about you put me down and I walk with you guys?"

White growls.

"Fine, Orange, stop shaking your head then. 'Cause it seriously hurts." I push on his muzzle one more time and sigh.

Orange rolls his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" I ask after ten minutes of walking. "It would be easier to let me out of this vice grip and we just run to your leader or whatever. Lots faster." I smile.

"_You're probably pissing them off more."_

Neither of them says anything. We walk into a clearing. Vampire fills my brain, 'Oh, hot damn! Alex this is not good at all! Those vamps are going to freaking rip us to shreds if they think we were trying to take their property away!'

"_But their eyes… Look at them."_ I stop pushing and look at the eight vampires standing in front of us.

"Whoa," I let out.

"Collin says they found this one with the other one. But she doesn't smell like vampire or human totally." A guy with copper hair stares at me with curious eyes.

"_This coven is pretty large."_

'They better not eat us. You know I was living a happy life. Why did we come here again?'

"_Hey, don't blame me. I wasn't the one who picked."_

"Is she a hybrid?" A lady with dark brown hair down to at least her mid back looks to the copper-haired guy.

"No, she's a different case. Collin, she won't run; you can put her down." Collin opens his mouth, and I fall to the ground.

"Oh, you listen to him but you can't listen to us." I glare at Collin. He snarls at me; I just stick my tongue out at him.

"What's your name?" Copper slowly walks towards the wolves.

'Should I give a fake name?'

"_Most vampires kill before asking for names."_

'What is my name…?'

"_Really? You can't remember."_

'What, I'm sorry! Some of us don't get called by their name often!'

"_It's Delia."_

"It's Delia. Dee-lie-ah," I scrape some grass up and kick it away.

"Are you afraid of us?" A pixie-sized woman walks beside Copper. Her hair, spiked out on the edges is a midnight black. She prances around the way I would expect a…well…pixie to.

I frown. "Yes and no."

"_They're full blown vampires yet, they don't drink human blood. That amber must to be the color for animal drinkers." _Alex expresses his infinite knowledge to me.

She nods her head, "Well you don't have to be afraid. We won't bite." She flashes a smile.

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "At least you're nicer than these guys." I stab my finger at the wolves behind me. My nose crinkles.

"_They're burning the vampire."_

I look up to see the purple smoke and frown. I hope I do not end up like that too.

"_Still looks as scary as last time."_

'You can say that again, Alex.' I shiver. I hate the color purple.

"Who's Alex?" I stiffen. Copper is a few feet from me. I stare at him in horror.

'Did I say your name out loud? Could the wolves tell him?' I frown to myself wondering if I had started doing something without knowing it again but, that only happens when a White is around. My eyes widen. Are they Whites?

Alex shrugs in the corner of my mind, "_Donno, just answer him truthfully. I think he can tell if you're lying."_

"He's my friend, why?" I shuffle. 'Why does he care about you?'

"_Beats me."_

"Well, I can hear him," Copper smiles.

I take a step back, "WHAT?"

"_Shoulda known; He's a mind reader."_

"Correct, Alex."

"You can hear him too?" I stare at him in awe.

"It seems that he is a part of you and speaks through your mind." Copper taps his chin. "Is he a parasite?"

"_Parasite? That's rude."_

He laughs. "Well, I guess not then. So what is he?"

I sigh. "He's a vampire soul."

A collective gasp echoes in the clearing.

* * *

><p><em>So, how is it? Okay? Bad? Should i just get rid of it?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, everyone! I am finally state side once again so here is a welcome back present to...you though it is me coming back... Oh well, you get the point. Here is the next installment of A Vampire's Soul!_

_You need to know these things **before **reading:_

_1. Anything that is in "italics and in double quotation" is Alex speaking in Delia's mind._

_2. Anything that is '_normal and in single quotations'_ is thinking/silent speaking (ex. pack members speaking)._

* * *

><p>"Is that bad or something? He's been in me for a while now."<p>

"_That sounds so perverted."_ Alex smiles and wriggles his eyebrows.

'Only you would take it that way.' The coven stares at me. Then the brown hair girl's laugh rings through the clearing.

"I told you, Edward! We do have souls."

Copper, or Edward, scowls at the mention of being proven wrong.

'Am I like a freak or something? Do other vamps have this power?' I ask Alex silently hoping he has the answer.

"_I really doubt it. Maybe this Edward guy didn't believe vampires have souls?"_

I scratch my head. "So, ah, what do you guys want me to-"

"Hey! Bella!" I look to my left to see a guy at least six feet tall, toned muscles everywhere, and only wearing ripped up shorts.

"_Close your mouth!"_

"Hey, Mom!" A girl with curly brown hair steps out of the forest right behind the toned guy. She waves to the brown haired lady. She smiles and motions her daughter to me; though, it takes about a second for the toned guy to notice everyone's gaze is firmly on me.

I scratch the back of my head, feeling a little stupid for even considering him. 'I guess he's taken.'

"_Eh, there's other guys better for you out there."_

'Thanks Dad.' I smirk outwardly as Alex glares at me hating me for calling him Dad again.

"Who's she?" Toned Dude stabs a finger in my direction.

"She looks like a Hybrid." The girl watches me and I look back to "Mom" and Edward.

"She isn't like you, Nessie. She has a vampire's soul in her." Mom smiles at Nessie and both of the newcomers gape at me.

"Okay, not to be rude, but can you guys stop staring at me like I have a third eye or an extra head?" I frown. 'Hardly anyone looks at me like I'm a freak.'

"_It's only 'cause you never let people close enough,"_ Alex states matter-of-factly.

'Don't remind me.'

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Nessie, and this is my husband, Jake. My mom, Bella." She nods to the brown haired woman or Mom. "Gave birth to me when she was a human. My dad was a vampire at the time, so, I turned out to be a hybrid."

"_Makes sense."_

"And you were not born like this?" She tilts her head cutely. I wish I could have smiled at such a cute gesture, but the grimace controls my mouth, too many hostiles in one area for anything like that.

"Born like this? No, I met Alex when I was sixteen."

'Right?' Biting my lip, I question Alex to make sure I'm right.

"_Yes, you were sixteen at the time."_

"Oh, so he's inside you right now? Like a baby?"

"No, his soul is really in me. We will share this body until I can find a mate and give birth to him." I frown as I repeat the bland textbook explanation Alex told me all those years ago.

"That is so interesting!" Nessie claps her hands and looks at Jake. I proceed to see the deep scowl on his face.

"Why did you guys grab her?" I look behind me to the wolves.

'Is he the leader?'

"_It looks like it."_

Collin looks to Edward; Edward nods and turns his head to Jake.

"When they found her in the clearing with another vampire, she screamed something and ran," Edward translates.

Jake nods his head. "Why don't I see the bite marks bleeding?" He glares at me.

"Because I'm not a full human right now," I sneer. "I have a scale of how vampire or human I want to be. Right now, I am human enough to have a faint, slow heart beat and feel pain, but I don't bleed and I don't really need to eat."

'Not that I would have to after that amazing burger we had!' I grin inwardly and find Alex smacking his lips.

"_I agree completely!"_ I hear Edward stifle a laugh. Bella looks at him with a curious look, but he shakes his head.

I frown, 'He's laughing at us.'

"Show me that you can go full human." Jake challenges.

I smirk evilly, "You vamps might wanna stand back; there's going to be a lot of blood."

"_I do not think you should do this! Stop taking such challenges! You're going to get yourself killed! You don't know how much the wolf hurt you!"_

'Worry wart.' I take a deep breath. I feel my heart speed up and then the classic burning in my side showing me that I've been hit, 'Wow, this feels just like stupid White poison feels like.' My legs give way as I grip my side. 'Blood also feels the same.' I cough up some copper liquid and spit it out smirking a bit. "This good enough for you?"

The whole crew stares at me. "_I don't care if they believe you or not! I'm changing you to full vamp, you need to heal!"_

I feel my body cool. The blood stops gushing through my fingers. I look up and give a bloody smile. "Cat got your tongue, Jake-y boy?" One of the wolves growl behind me.

"_Stop trying to piss them off. This may be your only place to live and be safe," _Alex growls, admonishing me.

'That's a big maybe.' I sigh. 'You working on the holes?'

"_Yes."_

"Do you have any other talents?" Ed asks smoothly.

'Yo, there's a rabbit.' I spot one over on the other side of the clearing and smile. I love spur of the moment things. I hear Alex laugh and I feel myself shrink and my clothes disappear. I hop over to the rabbit. It seems to be fine with my presence so I sit and watch it while Alex escapes my body and talks to Ed.

When I am not changing into one form or another, Alex can take his soul out of me to a distance, I haven't figured it out yet, and act as one being, but he still has to come back to me because I am his life source. The only drawback to having Alex escape is that I cease being invincible as a vampire and I am stuck in whatever form I transformed into.

"_I have the power to materialize things. If Delia was a vampire, she would be able to shape shift. The only way she can is by somehow getting the DNA inside her. Like a bite or eating it." _Alex speaks through my mind as I continue to watch the rabbit.

Ed nods his head. "That means any type of animal, correct?"

"That means she could transform to be a wolf!" Jake glares at me in my rabbit form.

'Because I choose who chases and bites me.' I glare back as much as a rabbit can.

I hear Ed laugh. "She said she really didn't have a choice in the matter of getting a hold of your wolf DNA."

"Will you try it?" Nessie smiles at me. Jake scowls next to her. You know he could be nice enough to warm up to me if his wife likes me.

'Do you think I should?'

"_I don't see why not. Jake just seems like he doesn't favor new vampires that much."_

'Yeah, I'll give you that; though, I am no vamp. So? Pink?' Alex rolls his eyes. With the sudden gust of wind from Alex returning, the rabbit darts away.

I start to hop toward the group; however, I quickly change into a regular wolf. I smile at the pink fur I see around my eyes. Then when I near the group, I jump and feel myself become huge. "_Whoa! There's so much room!"_

I land on all fours and look at my paws, expecting to see a deep flamingo, but get a bright orange, 'What the hell?' I spin around and check my tail. It is mostly the same orange but have a tuft of white on top, 'Alex! What's going on?'

"_Beats me. I don't know why you didn't turn pink."_

'She…able…'

I spin around. 'Was that you?' I look over to Ed. He has a devious smirk going on, but that doesn't give me the answer I need.

"_I swear. I don't talk like that, do I?"_

'I…she can.'

I look over to the wolves. Two from before arrive and still look extremely hostile; there is a third that looks almost cheerful. The newest one is a sandy color. Like the sands in Arizona. A very pretty color, I must say. I smile wickedly at them, but it has no effect. 'I really like this form. It feels right somehow.'

"_I know what you mean; all the other ones feel so stuffy. This one…has so much room!" _I watch Alex swim around in the space we have. I begin to laugh at how childish this is but, hey, we don't get to do this much.

"Yo, Seth, can you hear her?" Jake speaks up, interrupting my laughter. I look over to Ed totally confused.

The sandy wolf looks away from me and to Ed. "Delia, stop calling me Ed." He glares at me for a moment. I roll my eyes and sit, waiting for him to continue. "He says bits and pieces."

'Delia's…name?' I feel a faint interest and look to Collin. I tilt my head.

'Delia! Can you hear me?' I jump as I hear a shout echo through my head.

"_Dude! Loud much?"_

'Alex, now is not the time to yell.' I shake my head and give a somewhat raised eyebrow to Ed… I _mean,_ Edward.

He rolls his eyes. "Have you heard of the legends?"

'They were bedtime stories,' I state bluntly, looking a bit bored.

I don't think Edward liked that, but he continues, "These wolves here are that legend. The way they communicate is through the mind." He taps his head.

'Like the mountain lions?'

'Mountain lions?' Collin tilts his wolf-y head.

I smile. 'Yeah, I had a run in with these mountain lions in south Cali. They can do the same thing. Except its only thoughts, not feelings.'

'That is so cool!'If Seth was human, I would not have a single doubt in my mind that he would be jumping up and down. I smile a bit but turn serious after a moment.

'Why can I hear them? I am not in the pack. I had to join through a ritual with the lions.'

'Maybe your dad was a-'

'I don't want to talk about my family,' Frowning, I change back to a human. Alex materializes a white dress that billows out behind me. "So, what do you want me to do? Stay here or something? I don't think Silver will like that." I look over to the glaring wolf. He's the only one that is not curious at all.

"Well, he's not a leader of one of the packs, so he doesn't have a say." Jake chuckles.

"Should we talk to all the leaders of the packs then?"

"_I think Jake is one of them with that smile."_

I turn my glare away from Silver and look at Jake's grinning face. "So, who are the other leaders? Or are you just going to take me from them and not let them decide?" I grin a bit. 'He has a devious streak in him, does he not?'

"_He has a wife!"_

'Ugh, don't remind me.' I don't dare look at Edward, but I do feel his gaze burning some of my hair off.

"Can you hear both sides?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I raise an eyebrow with a small smirk, but no one really likes the joke so I just awkwardly leave it. "I'll change back." Within a blink of an eye I am back to that wolf form.

'Well, I'm from Jake's pack.'Seth smiles. I nod my giant furry head.

'And I am from Sam's pack.'A new voice echoes. I look to Silver, but he has a solid scowl on, so, I doubt he would talk to me. I look to White and get a toothy grin.

'Yeah, I can hear both sides.' I look over to Edward, waiting for him to translate, but I see a wolf where Jake should be.

"_Does he have to tower over you? This degrades me too." _Alex whines.

'Was that Alex?'I nod at Jake.

'Just ignore him when he makes comments like that. I do ignore him all the time.' I get a laugh out of Jake and a glare from Alex.

"_That was rude."_

I only roll my eyes.

'So are you okay with joining the pack? Will you be here for a while?'

'Well, it dep-'

"Dad? Where are you?" I hear a shout from the woods. Everyone turns to see who it is.

He has black curly hair with some twigs and leaves in it. This causes Alex to laugh, but I just can't laugh with him. The boy looks to be around five ten, maybe eleven height wise. His tan is not as dark as Jake's, but way more…stunning (is that even the right word)? When he looks up, I sit and then lie down. I have no idea why, I just do. His mahogany eyes gaze into mine and I feel my heart beat so fast, I think I'm dying. My heart shouldn't even be on right now!

'Alex…' I whisper in my head. I stare at my paws. 'What's going on?'

"What's his problem?" He asks, a bit annoyed and I feel hurt; and not because he called me a "he" either.

I hear husky chuckles and laughter fill the clearing. "Nick, that's a girl." Edward laughs at the boy.

"Oh, crap! I am so sorry!" He sprints over to me and touches my head. I instantly feel warmer and lift my head up more. He scratches between my ears.

"_Next thing we know, you'll be trying to be his lap dog."_ More laughter fills the clearing. This time I don't care. I could care less as long as this Nick kid keeps scratching my head.

'Did she just imprint?'

'I think she did!'

'Well, this is new…'

'How can she? She only can transform because of her vampire thing.'I turn my head to look at the five wolves sitting at the clearing's edge. Then Nick starts to scratch under my chin. I flip over to show him my belly. He starts laughing at me! What is wrong with me?

"Wow, you must really like me!"

All I can do is gulp. I don't even know what's wrong with me!

* * *

><p><em>So, is that a good second chapter? Is the format not as confusing now? Tell me what you think!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, i feel like this awesome story is going to waste... Oh well, i'll just update it a little slower. If you guys really like it you should drop me a line (review)!_

* * *

><p> "More than you know." Edward smiles at his grandson, Nick.<p>

I feel Alex glare at the kid. _"I don't know if I like him. I don't like the idea of you dating."_

'Not that she has a choice now.'Jake coughs a laughs, making me totally confused. He shakes his head when he sees my bewildered expression. Jake then changes back stock naked. Clothes equal zilch, nope, nada. Nothing of the clothes variety on him!

'Oh, God. Being tall isn't the only-'

"_Shut up! I know you're always horny and everything, but I would prefer not to see that!" _Alex screams, rubbing his face practically crying.

'I think the rest of the pack would agree also.'Collin smirks. I don't know if I would have grown pale or pink when he said that, if I was human, but either way I am still embarrassed as anyone could be.

'You can hear me no matter what…?' I ask, hesitantly.

'As long as you're a wolf, yup!'Seth gives me a wide, toothy grin as he says this. The other boys just laugh at me.

'Crap!' rings through my head, causing them to laugh harder.

"What?" Nick screams. I look up at him to see rage-filled eyes. I let out a whine, confused. What did I do? "How can she be a wolf when I can't? That is completely unfair! I cannot believe you're even letting her live!" His fist rams into the side of my muzzle.

"_He did _**not **_just hit you." _I hear a growl rumble up through my throat without my permission.

'Alex, let's not be doing this. You said you wouldn't-'

In a blink of an eye, Alex has taken over and I am left floating in the wolf form as he takes over.

"_How dare you?"_ he screeches as I sigh.

Sometimes, it feels like he's my dad. Other times, he feels like an over-protective older brother. This is one of the times they mix together and create a horrible cocktail. "_She respects you! All you give her is a smack across the face!"_

My wolf form becomes larger as Alex takes more control. I see the fur change color. In most instances, I would think the earthy brown that has to be Alex's fur to be a beautiful color, but now not so much.

'Can one of you guys pin him down? He's lost it. He won't stop until he feels he's done enough damage.'

'How can you still talk? He has control of your body!'Seth calls out, stalking Alex. Alex doesn't seem to notice at all as he inches closer to the kid.

'It's like Alex and I switched places. He's really protective…'

Alex has always been that way no matter what. Even when I was back in New Orleans. He had been a vampire for a very long time by then, but knew he wanted to start over again. He found me at The Whites' house. Instantly he took me in and protected me from them, saying that he had a different purpose for me. This pissed the guys off, so he quickly hopped inside and now we're here; to make an **extremely** long story **extremely** short.

Before I can comprehend it, Alex is pinned down by multiple wolves all growling at him. This only seems to enrage him…

"_Let go of me, you bastards!"_

'Alex!' The shout stops his thrashing around. 'You will give me my body back now! Do you hear me?'

At times, I'm his sister. At times, like this, I am more of a mother. "_He can't just hit you like that!"_

He relinquishes the controls and I feel the wolf's body shrink and the fur change back to my golden orange.

'Please, Alex, that was barely a love tap.' I snarl at Nick, forgetting he can't hear me. He is on his butt staring at me. I smile a bit at his inferior position.

The pack laughs.

"What did she say?" He snaps his head to look over at Edward.

Edward chuckles his answer. "She said that was barely a love tap."

He shoots me a glare. "Let's see who you are and see if you can throw a hit."

I let out a snort and shrink back to myself. Alex throws on some ripped skinny jeans and a snug tank top. My dark hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, only letting my bangs fall freely. "So, how about it, little boy? A fight?"

"I'm not little." He narrows his eyes.

I feel a pang of hurt, but push it away. Now's not the time for emotions. "Really? You barely look twelve!"

"I-I'm… fourteen!" he stutters, glaring at me.

"What a big difference." I roll my eyes. "Are you afraid now? Afraid of something new?" I tower over him. Alex eggs me on. It is this one long line of "Get him" and "You can so take him."

"You're just a vampire wanna-be. You don't scare me."

"Oh, wrong thing to say." I give him a devilish smirk. I bet he sees the red glint in my eyes because I can sure see it. I grab his wrist and fling him across the clearing with all my might. "Just because you have two myths working for you doesn't mean you can't die." I growl, walking slowly up to him. "You think that I'm just going to be a sweet little vampire? Your family can't protect you forever. Someday they'll be murdered and you'll be stuck somewhere without a hope." He looks up at me with terrified eyes. Reaching down, I take a hold of his neck. I squeeze harder and harder, watching him gasp for breath. "You think you're so mighty."

Just when I am about to fling him into a rock, someone speaks up. "That's enough!" I look over my shoulder to see an older vampire's eyes boring into me. His blond hair is just stunning. His golden eyes shimmer with agitation and simmering anger. Biting my lip, I find that a frown does not fit his face at all.

I open my mouth to speak but stop when his glare deepens a fraction. I sigh and drop the boy. "Sorry," I shoot at him like an angry child.

"_Mature."_

'Can it,' I growl back at him.

"What do you think we should do, Carlisle?" Edward looks to the blond man. A chestnut-haired woman stands beside him. She smiles at me warmly. At least she doesn't think I'm totally immature or something to that effect.

"Well, she could live with either family, really." Carlisle's gaze rakes over me, studying what I am. I look away. How could they be deciding my future? I could just get up and leave.

"_But you don't want to."_

'Don't remind me.' I sigh. I look to the pack and notice Seth padding over to me. He gives me a toothy grin. "What are you trying to do? Get me to stay with you?"

He frowns a bit and rolls his eyes. I smile and run my fingers through his fur. His tail wags and I scratch his fur. I sigh a bit though. Will I only see these boys as wolves? Am I not allowed? I know it sounds completely irrational to the normal person, but what about me? Is a half vampire thing not allowed to see them because I don't fit into a single category? God, this makes no sense at all! If they do have a rule I will make sure I will break it!

"C'mon!" Nick bellows, causing me to grab tightly to Seth's fur. He moves his head away from me a bit, but looks up and growls at me.

"Sorry, darling." I let the chunk of fur go. "I guess I'll be staying with you guys." I look to Nessie and Jake, almost asking where to go next.

I should have expected the vampires and the wolves to decide I go with the wolves. They probably do find it pretty weird that I can transform perfectly into one of the wolves.

"We will go to Sam's later tonight to discuss which pack you should go to," Jake says as politely as he can, but I still hear the mute bitterness. The wolves begin to leave.

"Seth is wondering if he can come with you guys." I hear a growl from Collin, but it doesn't seem to affect Seth. I look to Jake as he nods. Seth bounds over to us.

"_Looks like you have a fan pup."_ Alex snickers. I groan inwardly but only receive a snicker from Alex.

'Shut it. He's the only nice person in this…place that I feel like I can trust.' I place my hand on Seth's shoulder. I see him smile from the corner of my eye.

"So, where did you live before here?" Nessie smiles at me, gracefully keeping up with Jake's long strides.

"Um… I was in Colorado. I had to move because of some old…friends there." I push a tree branch out of the way trying to distract myself.

"_Worse lie ever."_

"Hm, well, I hope you find Forks and La Push very exciting or nice." She smiles over her shoulder.

I only nod my head. 'I wonder if she thinks that she can figure out some of my past.'

"_Well, you suck at lying, so she'll probably know everything soon."_ Alex crosses his arms in a small corner of my mind.

'It's not like I'm going to tell them in one whole sweep. I've almost forgot it all myself.' Seth pushes up against me and I push back playfully. I get a glare from Nick. I shoot one back at him and he turns swiftly back around.

"_Only because I have repressed it all so you don't get thrown in a loony bin."_

'You say it like they could catch me.' He rolls his eyes as I watch the trees go by. I only hear the sound of crunching leaves and breathing. I try not to focus too much on the hearts because I doubt Jake will hesitate to kill me. He has to save his loved ones.

Nessie's hand is tangled with Jake's, making me a bit envious. Yeah, I've always had Alex to be that guy for me, but in reality he's going to be my son someday. Falling in love with your unborn son is higher than I can count on the creepy scale. When he jumped (or did whatever he did to get inside) in, I was in love with him. He had been the one guy to show me guys are not horrible evil creatures that should be wiped off the face of the Earth. He protected me from the Whites as much as he could. He was my hero until he told me I was going to give birth to him, then it just got weird.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Nessie smiles again at me and I trip over a log, face planting into a mossy patch. I thought Ed was the only mind reader…

I hear Alex crack up. "_You would be the one vampire to not be graceful."_

Nick and Jake don't hide their laughter at all. I don't give them a glare, knowing it will just fuel it. "Naw, it's just been Alex and me."

Seth nudges me with his nose; I give him a small grin and push myself up.

"Really? I wouldn't have expected that!" Nessie has a small smirk on her face to show me that she laughed at the face plant too.

I laugh while wiping the dirt off, unsuccessfully I must add. "Well, I never really trusted guys until Alex."

"Do you love Alex?" Nick blurts out.

I step over another precarious log. "I love him like an annoying little brother most of the time. Good enough for you?" I stare ahead. I didn't mean to snap at him that meanly, but you can't take back what you've said.

"Yeah," he mumbles.

There are some more moments of silence, which are interrupted by Nessie with another random question. The small quiet moments let me study the family in front of me. Nessie seems like a happy person but very mischievous at moments. Jake seems to have a temper but a total soft spot for Nessie (which is sweet and cute). Nick… really seems to be just a jealous, single child, stuck up, brat. There is no "but" for him. He could go and get eaten by a badger for all I care.

Okay, I take that back. I would care a little bit, but I still haven't come up with the answer. "Any more questions you would like to ask?"

"How did you meet Alex?" Jake's husky voice fills my ears.

"_I don't know if we should answer this truthfully. We didn't meet like most people would think," _Alex says grimly.

"It was a book store, my favorite in Orleans. Well, New Orleans, I mean," shoots out before I know what I'm saying.

"_Sure, mix me up with Drake," _Alex grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Oh! That is so romantic!" Nessie grins and suddenly we come to the end of the trees. In front of us could be the same highway I saw before, but I can't be sure. Beyond the highway is a house.

The only ways to describe it would be: big, huge, a skyscraper of sorts, or a giant. It is three stories tall with a dark, faded red base with white trimmings and shutters. Facing us is the front door. Over the door is a porch that extends to the middle. The rest is covered by two story windows where you can see in to a T.V. flickering and a girl running back and forth between the couch and somewhere past the windows where I can't see her .

I am startled by a new yet, familiar voice of Seth. It seems louder to my ears compared to in my head. "Jake, I'll wait here until you can get me some clothes."

I make the mistake of turning to see where the voice had come from. I find yet another stock naked guy in my presence. _"Cover your eyes! I don't want to see!" _Alex screams from his corner of my mind covering his eyes, not that it will help.

Seth stares at me a bit shocked for second before getting some sense and moving behind a tree. "Sorry, I'm not used to people…not used to the nudeness."

"Mhm." Nodding, I give him a nervous smile.

'Oh my God! What do they feed them here? They're all so-'

"_Don't you dare finish that thought."_ Alex growls at me. I chuckle a little bit, and for Alex's sake, I don't finish the thought.

I notice that Jake, Nessie, and Nick have made it across the road and are almost to the house. I race to them with vampire speed. Nessie seems to be the only one to notice my sudden appearance and gives me a smile. "Welcome to our home."

The door swings open and I am blasted with a wall of noise. There's something going on in the kitchen. The T.V. is way too loud. I can hear some rap music from upstairs. Most of all, I hear the screaming. My eyes widen. 'I never knew there could be so much noise in one little place.'

Alex shrugs. "_Guess Jerk-Face isn't an only child."_

"MOM!" I hear a shrill screech come from the top of the stairs. "Mark is playing his music too loud again! I cannot paint with that crap booming through the walls!" An artist type, why else would she be awake on a Saturday morning? I sigh, I've found that I usually don't get along with artist.

"This is not crap! You listen to your stupid frilly classical music! There aren't even any voices!" Mark shouts back in a very "duh" tone. "I need this music anyway to get the hand print right!" Sounds like another artist type, but a completely different one.

I look over to Nessie; she doesn't even sigh or anything. I think that's only because she has a little girl running up to her screaming. "Mommy! You're back!"

Nessie smiles and picks up the small girl. She has wavy black hair with big brown eyes. And is by far the cutest thing I have seen in my whole entire life. "Hey, Mai, have you behaved yourself?"

Her eyes turn right to me. "Thank you!"

I stare at her stunned. "Um…I didn't say anything…"

"But you thought of me! That's what counts!" Her voice sounds like wind chimes. Not quite a vampire's chimes, but pretty dang close. She stretches her arms out to me. Nessie hands her over immediately, but I see the scowl appear on Jake and Nick's face. "You're new aren't you? Oh! And you like me already! We could so be best friends! I haven't gone to school yet, so I have no friends. Which makes me really sad because I would love to have some friends."

She continues to ramble on about school and friends and then something to do with a boy named Kyle and him being her imprint. That word again… "Yes! I will be your friend, I promise!" I giggle and put my hand over my heart.

"You have to pinkie swear!" She wiggles a bit so I set her down. She looks up at me with the most serious, cute pout, little kid face I have ever seen. God, how can one kid be so cute? "It is the only way you can never break the promise."

I kneel down on her level and look in her eyes. "I have to agree." I stick out my pinkie and she smiles.

"_This is so childish." _Alex groans.

"This is so childish." I look up at the sound. Did Alex say that twice? Then I feel a glare from behind. "Could you, please, move out of the way?" A boy scowls at me from the kitchen. His arms are full of bowls and cups. He is extremely tall with obvious muscles. His skin is only slightly tan but it goes wonderfully with his chocolate brown hair.

"No, sorry, I am making a promise here." I look back to Mia. Her face is terrified.

I blink at her a couple of times until I feel a hard kick on my hip. I skid across the hardwood into the T.V. room, "Geez, took you… Mother of everything sexy and hot, who are you?" A mirror image of Kick Boy looks over the couch at me. I blush profusely.

'He called me hot…' I blubber to myself.

"_Oh, get over yourself! What happened to tough Delia?"_ Alex sighs and shakes his head.

"Jeremy!" Nessie glares at Kick Boy or "Jeremy."

He shrugs and continues on his merry way. Mia runs screaming over to me, "Are you all right? Did he break a bone? Because Jeremy is very strong! He's a werewolf, you know! He changes into a big red wolf! That's the only times he's nice to everyone. He'll never admit it, though."

"Apologize!" Nessie steps in with smoke billowing from her ears and flames behind her. Mia seems un-phased, but being the massive chicken I am, I cower behind the much smaller girl. "You will not treat your new housemate like that!"

"Housemate?" the twins scream; one in terror and the other in happiness.

I hear a thunder of footsteps in the entry stairwell. "What do they mean? How can we have another kid in this house?" A copper-haired girl walks out from the end of the stairs. Dang, is everyone in this place beautiful? Her skin is oddly pale. Her copper hair goes down to her mid back. Next to her is a black-haired tan boy. Many of their features look alike, so they must also be twins.

"_Fertile Myrtle much?"_

"Smell her! She reeks of vampire! How can you let her near Mia?" Tall-Prettier-Than-Me-and-Copper runs over and scoops Mia up.

"I have to agree with Sophie for once." Tall-Dark-and-Handsome, who I guess is Mark because there's no one else upstairs, leans against the wall, blowing some hair out of his face.

'Tough crowd.' I sigh.

"I can always go and live with Ed and Bella," I suggest, scratching my arm.

"Don't call him Ed!" Jeremy glares at me. I do the proper thing and stick my tongue out at him, and then he rolls his eyes in the "I'm way more mature than you are" way.

"Oh, no, no! Just because some of you have taken a liking to Jake and the pack's old way of thinking about vampires does not mean you have to reject Delia here! She isn't even a true vampire!" Cue more flames and smoke from Nessie.

I scratch the back of my head. "Yeah, I only have a vampire soul inside me. So, really, I'm a human."

This tidbit of information does not halt their glares. "Eh, I like her." Sexy-Mother-Guy waves his hand and turns to watch more T.V.

"Because I want you, out of all of them, to like me," I mutter to myself.

"Heard that."

"Stupid werewolf hearing abilities."

"Heard that too," he sings, chuckling.

"Stupid cockiness."

"Okay, now you're just doing that on purpose!" I smirk. "Stop smirking." I huff and look to the rest of them.

"Listen, we have lived on our own for a while now. You won't have to worry about us-"

"We? What the hell are you talking about?" Sophie snaps, glaring at me.

"Sorry, I meant 'I.'" I shake my head, but continue. "I am pretty independent, so I won't bother you if you don't bother me."

"Whatever." Mark turns and walks back up the stairs. Sophie, the copper-haired girl, puts Mia down, shoots me one more glare, and heads up stairs too. Jeremy is talking to Sexy-Mother-Guy about something I can't hear.

"Delia!" Seth bolts in the door and grabs me into a bear hug.

"AH!" I scream as I feel my bones bend a bit too much.

"I've been wanting to give you a welcome hug since I got to the clearing! Welcome to La Push!"

'Yeah, what a welcome I got.'

"_Could be worse. We could be dead."_

I look out the large windows with a solemn expression as Seth continues on with the 'amazing' things in La Push. 'Death is never that far off.'

* * *

><p><em>I feel like Delia's so depressing sometimes... Is she really that bad? Tell me! :D<em>


End file.
